The Escape after World War 2
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: It's 1949 and Gilbert had been captured by the terrifying Russian, Ivan. Being tortured daily has made Gilbert lose hope in anyone ever saving him until a sweet Canadian boy sneaks into his room one night. While he be able to escape before Ivan kills them both? Warning: Character Death and Swearing (PruCan)


Gilbert groaned as he woke up on the cold wooden floor. Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled slightly because of the ropes around his wrists. The chains around his ankles clanked as he moved. The room was dark except for the slight moonlight that peeped in from the cracks of the boarded up window. The albino winced as he stretched his back. The fresh cuts stung as he stood up and he could feel blood drip down his leg from one of the deeper cuts.

Gilbert cowered in the farthest corner from the door as he heard footsteps walk towards his room. The door slowly opened and light flooded into the small room.

"Mr. Gilbert?" The bruised man got to his feet when he recognised the voice of one of Ivan's kind slaves.

"T-Toris?" The brunette sighed and flicked on the light switch. Gilbert flinched and squinted under the bright light.

"Are you alright?"

Bruises and cuts covered Gilbert's pale stomach and chest. His back was worse. They ached more than the others and some looked as if they were becoming infected.

'S-Sorry. Mr. Ivan went too far this time. These cuts really need to be cleaned, some are already infected. I would do it… but Mr. Ivan would get angry with me…"

Toris gently touched Gilbert's back and the albino flinched underneath the cold touch.

"Has my brother called?"

"No… Well… Mr. Ivan has disconnected the phones. So now we don't receive any calls."

Gilbert sighed and looked down at the ground as Toris left and came back in with a tray of cold food.

"Sorry it's cold and there's not much either. Even though the war is finally over it's still hard to get any good food."

"It's alright."

Toris gave Gilbert a small smile and he sat the tray down beside the albino's feet.

"Hey, I was wondering… what's the date?" Gilbert smirked when the brunette gave him a confused look. "It's just kind of hard to keep track of time stuck in this room all the time."

"The 3rd of July… 1949." Toris quietly said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

2 years… It had been two years since Gilbert had been captured by the Russian, Ivan. He couldn't believe that he actually managed to get through 2 years of the constant torture from the older man. Only being able to eat a small meal a day.

Gilbert sat down and leaned against the wall. His aching cuts rubbed on the chipping wood. His once great country, Prussia, was now officially abolished and destroyed. His ranking as a Teutonic Knight for the Prussian army now meant nothing to anyone.

The bruised man slowly picked at his food, only finishing it when the sun had started to come up.

Toris came back in around noon and took the empty tray. Before closing the door behind him, he quickly glanced over his shoulder.

"Mr. Ivan had left to go to Moscow for a meeting. He won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Gilbert ended up falling asleep as it became evening. He was woken up by the sound of the door slowly creaking open. He didn't open his eyes even when he heard soft footsteps walking towards him.

"H-Hello? A-Are you a-awake?" An unfamiliar quiet voice hesitantly asked.

Gilbert cracked open his eyes and stared at the man in front of him.

A boy that looked no older than twenty was crouched before him. He had soft, blonde wavy hair that reached his shoulders and an odd curl that bounced whenever he moved. He wore round, silver rimmed glasses that were slowly falling down his nose. Wide violet eyes stared back at him with a curiosity that he had never seen before. The blonde boy wore a white button up shirt with a black buttoned vest over it. He had black dress pants on with polished black shoes. Over all, he looked incredibly sophisticated.

"Y-You're Gilbert, right? I heard Raivis and Eduard talking about you earlier today. I-I thought you might need this." The boy brought some rolls of bandages from behind him and laid them in front of Gilbert.

"What's your name?"

The boy blinked, surprised at the sudden question but quickly answered. "M-Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Well then, Matthew. If I was you I wouldn't be helping me right now."

"I know… I-I know what Ivan does to you… I know what he is like."

"No you don't!" Matthew fell back, startled by the sudden outburst. "Listen kid. You aren't the one sitting in a dark room all day and night! You aren't the one that gets tortured daily!"

Matthew held his hand up, cutting off the albino. "I know all this. I know what he is doing to you. He is doing the same to both my brother and cousin! This is why I want to help you. Because… I can't help them…" Matthew looked guiltily looked away.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak when he heard another chilling voice.

"Mr. Williams. I don't believe you are supposed to be in here."

Matthew shot straight to his feet and turned around to meet the taller man's eyes.

"Mr. Braginsky! I-I-I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Da, that is true. But… some stuff happened. Now, Mr. Williams… I would like to talk to you in private."

Matthew gulped and hesitantly follow after the Russian. He could feel the crimson stare follow him until the door was closed.

~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~

"So, Mr. Williams… Would you care to explain why you were talking to Mr. Beilschmidt?" Ivan stared out the window, watching the snow gently fall while the smaller boy behind him started to grow flustered. A sinister chuckle escaped the Russian's lips. "Why are you acting so scared? You were going to help him escape, da?"

"N-No! I was o-only going to w-wrap his wounds!"

"LIAR!" Matthew jumped when the Russian slammed his hands on the wooden desk in front of him. "You do realise I am the person that is holding your brother captive." Ivan walked around the desk and towered over the Canadian. "I could kill him whenever I wanted, but… I am making an exception just for you." Matthew yelped when Ivan gripped his hair and slammed him into a wall. The Russian leaned in and Matthew could smell vodka on the man's breath. "And the only way that he is going to stay breathing…" The hand let go of the blonde hair and instead wrapped itself around the younger man's throat. "Is if you back off and do as I tell you… And what did I tell you?"

"T-To n-not talk t-to G-Gilbert."

Ivan chuckled and let go of Matthew's neck. He walked back around the desk and looked over at the younger man.

"Good. Now you can leave. But… Stay away from the Prussian."

~~~~Tme-Skip~~~~

Matthew sat on the window sill and looked out the window. His violet gaze met stern blue orbs and he quickly nodded his head, signalling to the other man.

Matthew looked around the room and opened the first draw of his bedside table. Finding his Spanish designed pocket knife he slipped it into his pocket. He sneaked out of the room and down the cold hallway towards a smaller room. As quietly as he could he opened the door and jumped back when he nearly ran into a familiar albino.

"G-Gil! Wha- How-"

"Shutup, birdie! Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Matthew didn't seem to notice the strange nickname but blushed when Gilbert grabbed his hand.

"Wait! How did you get out?" Matthew whispered as they ran down one of the halls of the large house.

"That's not important right now!"

"Yes it is!" Matthew yanked his hand from the Prussian's grip and glared at the older man.

Gilbert growled and glared back. "Fine, okay! Toris snuck in with a sharper knife when he gave me my dinner and I managed to get out of the ropes."

"W-What about the shackles?"

"I pulled a small nail from the floorboards and used it to pick the locks. Now can we hurry up and get out of here?!"

"Follow me. I need to find my brother." Gilbert quickly nodded and followed the blonde.

Soon the two men came across a locked door.

"Do you still have that nail?" Gilbert handed the rusty item over to Matthew and he quickly picked the lock.

Matthew immediately ran down the stairs to the basement and searched for a light switch. The basement was like a maze and took the two men nearly half an hour to find what they were looking for.

Two bodies were chained onto the walls, one was covered in blood from head to toe while the other looked like he hadn't been touched at all.

"M-Mattie…?" A blonde man that looked a lot like Matthew quietly spoke.

"Alfred! Are you alright?" Matthew ran over to help his brother out of the chains while Gilbert went over to inspect the unconscious man.

He had messy blonde hair that had been dried by a thin layer of blood. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his arms and stomach and they looked like they were slowly becoming infected like Gilbert's own. Gilbert pressed two pale fingers to the side of the man's neck to check for a pulse.

"Hey, he's alive but barely."

Alfred had been released from his chains and quickly shoved Gilbert aside when he heard of his cousins' condition.

"Artie? Hey, Arthur, wake up." Alfred lightly slapped Arthur's cheek to arouse him from his sleep.

"A-Al…?"

"Hey dude! We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

"Mmmm… Y-You bloody better." Alfred chuckled as he unchained the mumbling Brit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The four men turned around to face a familiar Russian.

"Where does it look like? We're going to leave!" Alfred exclaimed.

The Russian grinned, a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I am not finished with any of you yet." That was when the realised that he was carrying a large metal pipe in his right hand. He casually stepped forward and smiled at Matthew.

"Now, Matthew -"

Ivan was cut off by Alfred stepping protectively in front of his brother, while Gilbert held onto the barely conscious Arthur.

Ivan glared dangerously at the American and his grip on the pipe tightened.

No one saw it coming when the Russian slammed the metal pipe onto the side of Alfred's jaw. Alfred fell to the ground and glared at the taller man.

"Stupid communist…" Blood started to drip out of his mouth as Alfred held his injured jaw. Matthew helped his brother up and shoved him behind Gilbert.

A sadist smile made itself home on Ivan's face as he took another step forward.

"Now… where were-"

_**BANG!**_

Matthew stared wide eyed when blood sprayed on his face and the Russian dropped dead onto the ground. Standing behind the fallen body with a gun was the blue eyed man that Matthew had signalled to when staring out the window.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert exclaimed and pushed Arthur into Alfred's hold. "Y-You-"

"Bruder, now isn't the time. I'll explain everything later but we have to leave. _Now._"

Gilbert nodded and the four men followed the stern German out of the house. A car was parked outside the house and they found Toris, Eduard and Raivis waiting beside it.

"Mr. Ivan's dead… Isn't he?" Raivis timidly asked looked at the taller men.

"Yeah, he is. You guys should came with us!"

Toris shook his head and declined the offer. "We need to stay here and clean up the mess. You go now, I promise we will be fine."

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"You fucking bastard! I can't believe you fucking ran off like that! Feliciano wouldn't stop whining the whole entire time! I had to fucking put up with him saying _'Why won't you make potatoes, fratello? Ludwig always makes potatoes!' _and _'Please, fratello! Ludwig lets me sleep in his bed with him!'_ the entire time! If I wasn't his brother I would have fucking left him out on the street!" Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred and Arthur finally arrived back at Ludwig's house to find an extremely pissed Lovino.

"Lovino, please calm down."

"Suck my balls you dumb potato eater!" Lovino stopped ranting when he caught sight of Gilbert. "YOU! You fucking bastard! My brother was crying because you fucking left you asshole!"

"I didn't leave! I was captured!" Gilbert tried to retort but the older Italian wouldn't listen.

"Don't fucking make excuses!"

Ludwig sighed and turned to face Matthew, Alfred and Arthur while his brother and the Italian bickered.

"I'll call Francis tomorrow and he can come and tend to your guys wounds. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm not letting that bloody frog come anywhere close to me!"  
Matthew chuckled as Alfred and Ludwig tried to convince Arthur to let the Frenchman treat his wounds.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and pulled him closer to a warm body.

"So, birdie. I guess I'll have to thank you, huh? If it wasn't for you… I don't know. I might still be in that room being tortured daily by Ivan."

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Don't thank me. I wasn't the one that killed him."

"Doesn't matter. I don't care what you say, you saved me so thank you." Gilbert gave Matthew a wide grin. "But! I refuse to be the damsel here!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not saying I want you to get hurt but I need to save you at some point! I refuse to be the girl in this relationship!"

Matthew squeaked at that sentence. "R-Relationship?"

Gilbert laughed and kissed Matthew's cheek.

"Mmmhmm. So… what do you say, birdie? Will you go out with me?" 

**A/N**

**Hello! So this is the end of this story! Yes, it is only a one-shot!  
And you guys get to decide what Mattie says!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this even though it was short! And please review! I would be so happy to know what you guys think about this!  
Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
